A Thousand Years
by MelRyderLove43
Summary: "And all along, I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me.I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more." What if a crush was more than a crush? What if it was true love? Dolph Ziggler and O/C oneshot.


**A/N: Hey guys, its Mel again! I'm on a roll today with oneshots and updates! This oneshot is for a good friend of mine, Dee-Dee! I hope you like this Dee-Dee! I own nothing. Dolph belongs to the WWE, and the song belongs to Christina Perri! Such a wonderful song! Enjoy Dee-Dee, and thank you to everyone else who read! Reviews would be fantastic! Merry Christmas!**

* * *

**A Thousand Years**

* * *

Do you remember that feeling of your first crush? The way he made you feel all giggly inside, and filled your stomach with warm butterflies? Well, Niah Gilbert certainly remembers. And she gets that feeling every time Dolph Ziggler even as so much glances her way.

He was so talented, so good in the ring, so funny, so good looking, so in your face confident, so…perfect. Well, at least to Niah anyway. Because most people who worked with him, found him annoying, selfish, and obnoxious as hell.

But not Niah, no, she found Dolph, absolutely perfect. The only thing was…she was fairly new to the WWE, and Dolph was a top guy. He was popular. (According to him), there was no way someone as cool as Dolph would ever talk to a girl like her. Or….so she thought.

Niah had just had a match against Kelly-Kelly, and totally kicked her ass. Needless to say, Niah was pretty damn proud of herself.

She was so happy that she didn't notice that Dolph was standing next to her. "Hey, nice match, you totally kicked Kelly's ass." He smirked.

Niah was pretty sure she felt her heart melt into a puddle when she saw Dolph smirk at her, and she was pretty sure she was damn close to grinning at him like an idiot, but she tried to hold that back. "Thanks."

**The day we met, frozen I held my breath.**

**Right from the start, I knew that I'd found a home for my heart...beats fast.**

**Colors and promises, how to be brave?**

"So you're new here, right?" Dolph asked pulling Niah out of the stare she didn't even know she was holding until she heard him speak.

Niah shook her head, pulling her eyes away from Dolph's body before nodding her head. "Yeah, I just joined about a month and a half ago."

"Damn and you're already that good?" Dolph smirked again. "Impressive."

**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall, but watching you stand alone?**

**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.**

**One step closer.**

Niah felt herself blush. Did Dolph just give her a compliment? "Thanks, I watch you wrestle all the time, so I guess I learn from the best." She winked.

Dolph chuckled lightly. "I guess you do," he winked back.

**I have died everyday waiting for you, darling, don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years.**

**I'll love you for a thousand more.**

Niah couldn't help but grin at him. She couldn't even believe the two of them were actually talking right now. Dolph Ziggler was talking to her! The funny thing was he was just as sweet, caring, and funny as she thought he was. He was perfect.

**Time stands still, beauty in all she is.**

**I will be brave.**

**I will not let anything take away, what's standing in front of me.**

**Every breath, every hour, has come to this.**

**One step closer.**

Dolph was amazed that once he looked at the time he came to realize that him and Niah had been talking for the past two hours. But that didn't bother him at all. He enjoyed talking to her, actually. And he enjoyed her company. There was something that drew him to her, but he didn't know what it was quite yet. But this was a good thing, and it was a great feeling.

**I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years.**

**I'll love you for a thousand more.**

Dolph asked Niah to go to dinner with him since the two were beginning to get hungry, and she gladly accepted. The restaurant was perfect.

**And all along, I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me.**

**I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more.**

**I'll love you for a thousand more.**

**One step closer.**

The dinner date between the two lasted for nearly another two hours. Niah found herself laughing at just about everything Dolph was saying. But that was probably because of her high school type crush. She found herself staring into his eyes again without truly noticing at first.

Dolph reached across the table as he took her hand into his own. Niah pretty much froze, and didn't know how to react. All she could do was blush a light red, and smile back at him.

"I'm really glad I decided to talk to you after my match today." He said, "I love talking to you. You're really easy to talk to, and you're funny too." He smiled. "We're going to do this again sometime, right? You're not going to leave me hanging after one perfect date, are you? I do get a second perfect date with you, right?"

**I have died everyday waiting for you, darling, don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years.**

**I'll love you for a thousand more.**

"Of course there's a second date, Dolph." She smiled widely at him as she felt herself blush again. "Do you honestly think I could turn you down?" She smiled.

"Well, I am pretty damn good, aren't I?"

"Of course you are, you're a showoff. All showoffs are pretty damn good." She winked.

Dolph smirked. "I'm glad to see there's going to be a second date. How about next Monday night, right after Raw?"

"Sounds perfect," she whispered. "It sounds absolutely perfect."

**And all along, I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me.**

**I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more.**

Dolph only smirked at her and said, "that's because it is, Niah. We're perfect."

From that day on, Dolph and Niah were always together. Not only that, but after a few months, the two finally decided to start dating. And of course, it was the best choice Niah had ever made in her life.

* * *

**A/N: Well, Dee-Dee, there you liked this, and I hope it was worth the wait! :) Reviews would be wonderful, they mean a lot! Thank you, and again, Merry Christmas! – Mel**


End file.
